


Not enough

by thecatwomantohisbatman



Series: Only Seventeen. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, actual female friendship, actual stira, i dont know how to tag!, im not sorry, no fluff here peeps, some kira lydia malia, some malydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatwomantohisbatman/pseuds/thecatwomantohisbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up having to give an explanation to the pack. An intense talk with Lydia about their relationship follows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not enough

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part 4 after so long. I'm so sorry it took so long school killed me. I hope you guys enjoy :)

Stiles Woke up Breathing heavily, his vision was blurry. He couldn’t focus on anything so he kept looking everywhere he could, he was scared and confused, but he heard someone scream his name, maybe it was the same person trying to hold him down. After a minute of freaking out he realized that the voice belonged to his father.

"STILES ! IT’S ME IT’S ME, IT’S DAD CALM DOWN " The Sheriff said still trying to hold him down.

"Dad, what.. What happened ? Where am I ? " He ask all at once.

"You’re at the Hospital, the paramedic brought you after Lydia called them" His father said sitting on the bed.

"Damn it Lydia" He huffs putting his head in his hand

"She saved your life"

"I know I just- She needed to call Scott, or even Deaton not the hospital" He answers looking at his father.

His father is his only blood related family member. He wants to do everything he can to protect him, even if it hurts him. Of course his father already knows that.

"Stiles I know you want to keep me in the dark, to.. To protect me. But son this is not something I want to be in the dark of. You’re my son Of course I need to know when you’re hurt" He says brushing Stiles hair

" I know, I just don’t want you to worry"

" You could be in church, I’d still Worry" the sheriff says with a small laugh " You’re going to tell me everything tonight but you can start with Scott. I’ll be downstairs trying to find food" 

And with that he leaves, he is replaced with the entire pack.

"What the hell happened ?" Scott ask coming closer to his best friend.

"Okay so I heard Lydia scream-"

He is cut by Kira, who looks at him carefully.

"God Kira, I’m not going to break if you look at me"

She gives him a small smile. While the whole Nogitsune deal, after it was over he spent a lot of time at Kira’s along with Scott, because her mother was really helpful to his recovery. Along the way they became close friends, it wasn’t just Scott’s girlfriend, and Scott’s best friend. It was Stiles and Kira, I guess it made it a little easier for the pack that they got all along.

she gives him a small smiles, before Derek speaks up. ”How about you tell us what you experienced” 

"Well hmm… pain" He says like it’s the most obvious thing

From Derek’s face he knew he didn’t find it amusing, but this is Stiles, fight sadness with sarcasm and jokes right ?

"Okay it’s like I had super hearing, I could hear everything, even the next door neighbor, even them walking 100 miles away. Also it was like I got stabbed a thousand times…. And I saw, Images-"

"What imagines" Braeden cuts in.

" Well.. pretty sure I could have answer your question if you didn’t interrupt.. But I don’t remember"

Braeden rolls her eyes at his comments ”That’s it?” She asks

"Yup! So Doc whats the verdict? am I crazy again?"

" It’s not funny Stiles" Malia Cuts in from the right side of the bed

"i didn’t say it was" He frowns

"Your tone subjects you thought it was.. Right Lydia"

"Yup" she says with a smile looking at Malia

"See the most intelligent person in the room agrees with me, now stop" 

Stiles Smiles to her, a warm feeling forming in his heart, he feels happy to see Malia and Lydia still getting along even after what happened. Malia has came a long way and if it was 3 months ago she probably wouldn’t talk to Lydia that easily.

"Deaton, what do you think" Lydia asks

"I’m afraid that I don’t have all the answers-"

"Do you ever." Stiles interrupts, earning him a punch from Kira who is extremely strong if he may had.

"One thing I know is that it has something to do with the tether, but this is much more extreme"

Lydia frowns looking at stiles "The tether.. what does it have to do with anything”

"Someone who can pull you back. someone with whom you have a connection. This connection can be in anyway, but since you, Lydia is a banshee you connected with Stiles through your power. Which would explain why Stiles had A little bit of your power."

"Her hearing" Stiles completes looking down

"But how.. I mean something had to trigger it right?" Scott asks concerned.

Stiles looks at Lydia, he can see that she picked up on what he thought. They both know what triggered it, but he made a promise to Lydia and It wasn’t his secret to tell. He didn't want to betray her trust, but he also didn’t want to lie to the pack.. well even more than he already has.

"Do you guys have an idea to what it could be " Scott asks visibly seeing how uncomfortable Stiles was. Stiles is a good Liar, but sometimes his skills are not really helpful.

"Hm nope ! No I don’t" he answers looking at Scott

when he turns and Sees Malia frowning he knows he failed “why are you Lying Stiles?”

"I’m not" he says defensibly.

" Yes you are, didn’t you guys picked up on that? He’s Lying" she says turning to Derek.

"I wasn’t about to call you out in front of everyone but I guess if we are…. We all know you’re lying Stiles.

"I’m not a werewolf and I know you’re lying" Braeden says crossing her arms

"Even if… I was Lying it’s none of your business."

"You’re pack stiles, it is our Business" Scott says sadly "Why are you even Lying?"

"He’s lying for me" Lydia says.

"Why" Kira ask.

"Because… 2 days ago I saw a body in the woods.. it was mine. I didn’t know I could actually predict death bye hallucinating them, I thought I could only feel them. I mean I didn’t even know I could predict my own death… so maybe that’s what triggered it Deaton"

" Hold on a second, you saw your dead body? That's impossible banshee can’t predict their own deaths" Derek cuts in.

"Looks like I can… " She answers

Stiles searches her face, to see if she’s scared. but he doesn't find anything, just a strong girl not willing to let her emotion take the best of her.

"Guys I’m sorry I didn’t tell you anything and I’m sorry that I made Stiles keep my secret. I just didn’t want anyone to worry"

"That’s a stupid logic, of course we worry Lydia" Malia says "Now you’re telling us you might die what are we supposed to think?"

"It’s not a done deal" Stiles says.

"Yes it is I’m not wrong about this… I’m feeling myself letting go it’s hard to explain but I do"

Stiles looks up at her terrified, this was a part that she decided to not mention and from the way she was avoiding his eyes he new she felt guilty.

"We’ll find a way, we always do" Scott says

Lydia smiles, ”Thank you Scott, So Deaton can it be the trigger?”

"Yes it could. When a tether is strong enough the other can feel each others feelings and pain, in you’re case I guess it would be death’

Everyone stays Silent until Malia decides to speaks up ” I can't believe you guys lied about this"

"I didn't know what else to do." Lydia says looking down

"How about.. telling us. Were you even going to tell us?" Malia asks

"Of course, but how could I tell my friends that I wasn't going to be there for graduation and prom and, you know the future"

"Lydia don't say that like Scott said we'll find a way. We're on it." Kira says coming closer hugging Lydia.

"Should I hug you too?" Malia interrupts awkwardly "I think I would like to"

Lydia opens her arms making way for Malia to come into her arms along with Kira. When they break apart, Stiles notices their faces full of emotions, it hurts his heart to see them this way and he wishes that they didn't have to live it.

 

When they all leave after goodbyes, hugs and claps on the backs, he is left alone with Lydia.. they stay quiet stringing to see who would break first.

"You're feeling yourself let go... Seriously? You didn't think it was something I would like to know" Stiles says speaking first.

"I didn't-"

"Want you to worry, I know but guess what I'll worry anyway so just cut that shit and tell me the truth Lydia" he says cutting her.

"Damn it Stiles do you think this is easy for me? It isn't but I have to accept the fact that, I might not be there anymore" Lydia gets up going to the other side of the room crossing her arms.

"Stop doing that, just stop"

"Doing what !?"

"Acting like you might drop dead any second ! just stop, That's not how-" he stops himself at that moment not wanting to say anything else, but he sees on her face that it's too late.

"That's not how what?" she frowns "What are you hiding for me?" She comes closer to him again looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Nothing" and suddenly gets up starting to get dressed, she stops him still starring at him

"Okay... you know those images I saw during the.. incident? well I lied when I said that I didn't remember"

"You lied ? In a room full of werewolves... what did you see?"

"Well I guess they weren't focusing enough. Anyway I- Lydia I saw how you were going to die"

She looks st him eyes wide, he sees that she is speechless, not knowing what to say. He feels like he should have kept this from her to maybe make it easier. But he knows it wouldn't be the best idea to keep things for each other considering.

"How?" she says after a moment.

"I'm not telling you, because it doesn't matter we're stopping this" he finally gets fully dressed only to be pushed back on the bed by Lydia.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? The doctor said you were spending the night here"

"I don't care I'm not staying"

she gives him a sour laughs rolling her eyes "Yeah and if only you had a choice. How am I going to die Stiles?"

He looks down, mad that she won't let the subject go "I won't tell you"

"NO. You are not keeping this from me, I deserve to know"

"What are you going to do if you know huh ?" he says getting up, only to be pushed again.

"Damn it Lyds stop pushing me"

"You stop acting like a selfish boy and I 'll stop too. You don't get to decide on my life"

He takes a big breath trying to calm himself from all the emotions that are starting to break him at this moment..

"Fine! You die, drowning, in my arms. I literally feel your heart stop.. Happy?"

He finally lets it out. The images he saw was one of worst things he ever witness, seeing the girl he love Die. He felt so sad thinking his best friend went trough the same pain. 

He looks up at Lydia who seems shocked a tear running own her face.

"Okay.. I guess, I guess if that's how it's supposed to be"

He looks at her likes she was an alien not sure if her heard her correctly "Did you... Lydia do you want to die?" he asks seriously.

"No, stiles of course not. I just don't know what to do"

"How about fight, Fight if you want to live, research or something just fight! Stop accepting it"

she smiles at him from a broken smile. His heart breaks to see her so broken, but he feels rage going trough his body to see her give up so easily on life after everything she went through

"But I'm tired" she answers

"So am I. But I'm not giving up" he says taking his bag, a hand going trough his hair "Screw this I'm going home" she blocks the way, her eyes spitting fireballs at him.

"You're mad ? You are seriously mad at me? Really Stiles?"

"You said you loved me remember? You said it. Not me, and now that the girl I loved since third grade loves me too she's ready to die. So tell me Lydia how the fuck I'm I supposed to be okay without you? how is the pack supposed to, and your mom ? Don't you think we lost enough people" he says looking at her with the same intensity.

"YES! Okay? But I told you I don't know what to do, I don't know how to fight! I don't but I'm trying"

"Try harder!"

"try har- You know what Stiles screw you! I'm the one dying not you, so I get to do whatever the hell I want»

"Don't you get That if you die I'll die with you too?" he says quietly.

She bites her lower lip cupping his cheeks "You don't get to, and besides you'll get over me"

He takes away her tears with his thumbs "Doubt it, I'm pretty stuck on you," he laughs. he takes away the her hands, that was cupping his cheeks letting go of her hands and says

"I can't do this Lydia"

he says his voice breaking. There are a few things he is certain of, the sky is blue, his father is the most important person in his life, Scott is his brother, and that will do anything for him, and he is totally and desperately in love with Lydia Martin. He doesn't know if it's a problem just yet but he knows that he wants her, just her. But how can he love someone who barely loves herself, he thinks she is the most amazing girl, but she doesn't see it. How can this work?

"What- What do you mean?" Lydia asks him.

"I can't be with I- I want to be there to help, to find answers for you. But I can't be with you because If i'm investing myself in this relationship I need you to too. But you aren't"

"Yes I am Stiles, I am invested"

"No you're not. Lydia you don't care if you die, but I do. I can't put all my heart in it and watch you die the next day, it's not fair, I can't do it."

She's crying now.

" I-" she thinks she at loss for words until she whispers "But you're all I want" she looks up at him, her eyes filed with tears.

"And you're all I want too, but I don't want to be with you for a second either"

"It's not fair"

Its not, but when as their lives ever been fair

"I know"

The door suddenly opens with his father and Melissa coming in, you can see in their faces that they understood that they interrupted a moment. Lydia looks down quickly trying to compose herself.

"Melissa, Sheriff. I think I should go, Bye stiles" she says taking her stuff as fast as she could. She is out the door,a minute later not looking at Stiles at all.

"Is everything okay" his father asks

"Nope, but that's a story for another time. I know I'm not supposed to leave but I really just want to go home"

His father looks at Melissa, to get her opinion.  
"You can go honey, but please come back tomorrow to check in" Melissa says smiling at him  
"Sure thing"

The drive back to his house is quiet, he couldn't help but think about her face, and the hurt he saw. He knew it was the best thing to do but he was scared that he might have done a mistake. He sees his father giving him concerned looks but he is too preoccupied to even bother.  
When he gets to his house he feels dizzy, his head feels too heavy for his body, he gets a concern look from his father, he puts his head in his hands, he gets flashes of images again, but those are different, than the other ones.

Stiles looks up fro his lap and meets his fathers eyes "What's going on?" his father asks

"It's a day" Stiles says talking to himself "I'm leaving the entire day of her death"

"What are you talking about"

" I need to call Scott" Stiles finally says, 

"Tell me what's going on first" his father asks

"Lydia Martin is a pain in my ass, that's what's happening"

And With that he gets inside the house, calling Scott.

"We have a problem... Yes again" he rolls his eyes because it's Beacon Hills of course they have a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys don't hate me for what I did to stiles and Lydia !
> 
> Alright please tell me what you think okay <3 part 5 coming soon !


End file.
